


You Are a Goddess

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Utter Perfection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @crowleysqueen88 I was wondering if you could write a Crowleyxreader where the reader is very insecure about her body and Crowley helps her through it? It could be a fluff or smut it doesn’t matter. Thank you! You guys are the best!





	You Are a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @crowleysqueen88 I was wondering if you could write a Crowleyxreader where the reader is very insecure about her body and Crowley helps her through it? It could be a fluff or smut it doesn’t matter. Thank you! You guys are the best!

“I’m _not_ going on this hunt, guys.” You didn’t take your eyes off the television as you channel surfed. Your feet were up on the coffee table, and you were still in your ‘comfy’ clothes.

Dean stepped between you and the screen, arms crossed. “And why the hell not?” He snapped.

You shot him a look. “I’m just not, _okay_?” With that, you got up and walked out, willing the tears not to fall until you were safe in your room. They were going undercover at some club. You didn’t do clubs. They were packed with the type of people who looked down on you. You knew you weren’t prefect. The boys didn’t know how you felt about your body, you did your best to hide it from them. How could they possibly understand? They looked like they had just stepped out of some magazine.

Shutting your door, you locked it. You jumped when you heard a knock on your door. “Come on, Y/N/N. We need you on this hunt! It’ll look weird two guys going to the club alone.” Dean groaned.

“Call in another hunter. I’m. Not. Going!” You cursed your voice for wavering.

“…Are you okay?” He asked, sounding worried.

“Just go to the hunt, Dean. I’m not going anywhere.” You moved away from the door and fell on your bed, holding your pillow close. When you heard his footsteps move away from your door, you closed your eyes. You figured that you would nap, and by the time you got up, they would be long gone.

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you jumped. “Y/N?” Blinking, you sat up and saw…Crowley.

You rubbed your eyes, sure you were seeing things. “What are you doing in my room?”

He chuckled. “I was told you were refusing to go on a hunt. They insinuated that we’re close, and that I need to speak with you. I’ve never known you to skip a hunt, love.” His eyes were soft. Damn him. “Care to explain to me why you’re locked in your room when they’re on their way to a hunt?”

Groaning, you ran your hand through your hair. “They’re going to a club.” You shrugged.

“… _And_?”

“Look at me, Crowley!” You snapped. “I don’t _belong_ in a club. Far from it. The last place I want to go is somewhere where I’ll get stared at and mocked.” Wiping a tear from your cheek, you refused to look him in the eyes. “They’ll do fine without me.” Your voice was soft.

Crowley tilted your head so that you would look at him. “You belong anywhere you want to be, love.” He gave you a sad smile. “You would only get stared at because you are utter _perfection_. Walking sex appeal.” He smirked, making your eyes go wide. “You wouldn’t be mocked. If anything, I’d have to swoop in and save you.”

You gave a half hearted chuckle. “Thanks, but you don’t have to lie to me.”

He growled, pinning you down, making you swallow. “I am _not_ lying.” He had your wrists pinned next to your head on your pillow. “You have eyes that I want to get lost in, lips that I want to devour, a bosom that _beckons_ me, legs that I want to run my hands up, a smooth neck that I want to mark, nimble hands that I want gripping my back in the throws of _passion_ , I could go on and on…” Your eyes locked with his for a moment before they shot to his lips, and back. He rolled his hips against you. “Does that prove how _bloody attractive_ you are?”

Nodding, you didn’t trust your voice. Smirking, he buried his face in your neck, planting small pecks along your skin.

Pulling away, he let your wrists go. “I won’t take advantage of you. Not when you’re feeling like this. Get dressed. I’m taking you out. Wear your little black dress.” Crowley got off the bed, adjusting his suit. “We’re having a night on the town. Then, if you’re finally feeling better, I will take you to my chambers, and worship every inch of you. I will wait for you downstairs.” He smirked at the blush on your cheeks.


End file.
